1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to food processing. More particularly, the present invention relates to the rapid chilling of foodstuffs in order to lower temperatures in order that harmful bacteria cannot form in the foodstuffs in question.
2. Background Art
Food service professionals are increasingly concerned about the process of food preparation and storage as it relates to the production of hazardous bacteria. This is particularly true in that instance where the temperature at which prepared foods are being held pending more permanent refrigerated storage. This concern obviously is compounded by the amount of time it takes to reach the desired storage temperature from the cooking temperature.
As one instance of concern in this area, the United States Government has instituted a new program to monitor the process of food preparation and has, in turn, recommended guidelines under a program entitled, "Hazardous Appraisal Controlling Critical Procedures" or "HACCP". This program involves some seven principles set forth as follows:
Principle #1 Assess the Hazards PA1 Principle #2 Identify the Critical Control Points PA1 Principle #3 Establish Procedures to Address the Critical Control Points PA1 Principle #4 Monitor the Critical Control Points PA1 Principle #5 Take Corrective Action if Critical Control Point is Breached PA1 Principle #6 Establishing a Record Keeping System PA1 Principle #7 A Verification Program PA1 3,820,597, issued Jun. 28, 1974, discloses a mixer having a device for the cooling of powdered granular liquid, or otherwise flowable material to be mixed. The patent teaches a rotating mixing element associated with a container connected to a cooling source. A paddle-shaped mixing element rotates within the cooling container. PA1 5,135,355, issued Aug. 4, 1994, teaches a rotor to provide the heat to circulate a substance comprising a shaft with two electrically connected elements utilized to provide heat to the product. PA1 5,472,274, issued Dec. 5, 1995, discloses a pitcher with a cooling element included therein as well as a stirring assembly to effect agitation and stirring of the material contained within the pitcher.
In reviewing the application of the above program to food preparation, questions are raised, "Does the program work?" Consequently, should the recipe be altered containing fewer steps? Or, is the training program addressing the critical control points appropriately? An additional question is raised, "Are front line employees empowered to take the necessary corrective action to correct the critical control point to remove food from service?" Finally, is there a cost saving by using the "Hazardous Appraisal Controlling Critical Procedures"?
The usual solutions for inhibiting the growth of bacteria in food preparation today suggest that the temperature of prepared food must be lowered to at least 41.degree. F. or below as quickly as possible after removal from heat and definitely in no longer than four hours elapsed time. Currently, this is accomplished by placing the prepared food in ice baths and continuously monitoring the process until the desired temperature is reached. This method, of course, is labor intensive and very time consuming. The existing margin for error runs very high and when errors do occur, hazardous conditions are easily produced in the food product
A search of the background art directed to the subject matter of the present invention conducted in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Letters Patent:
A thorough review of the above-identified patents has concluded that none are believed to claim, teach, or disclose the particular novel combinations of elements and functions set forth in the present invention. All of the cited patents are for different purposes or environments. Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide an improved food chilling apparatus that facilitates the lowering of prepared food temperatures, evenly, and economically.